User talk:Dubya Scott
Re:Vandalism? Thanks for letting me know. That was vandalism and I have fixed it. Rocketslime_1_1 (Talk | Wall) 20:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply You're welcome. Nice edits too! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Congratz on becoming an admin }} Images how can I get images and put images into the article? everytime I clicked photo, I am 'not allowed' to. 06:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) VANDALISM excuse me, someone had vandalized Princess Zelda. he or she removed loads of information. block someone who broke the law. 07:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Monthly :For articles I am looking for anything Nintendo related. As for the awards I let you know if anything like that comes up. Once an event worthy of an award ceremony comes up we should try and organize something. ::If you can think of anything to put in Nintendo Monthly let me know. For this issue I am mostly looking for some articles, but for future issues I'll be looking for some comics. :::Where did you put the articles that you wrote?| }} Nintendo Monthly Staff Corner }} Re: Image thumbnails }} Golden Sun Wiki }} Guess What? I got my own bot that can do tedious tasks around the wiki (replaced all the flag images, except Korea and China all over this wiki). You're welcome. Any requests for what you want me to use my bot for, you can ask me. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nintendo Monthly }} New Badge System :I came up with an idea for the badge system. One type of badge we could award by putting a link at the bottom of the page of a very anticipated game and make a small event thing that users could do and they would while doing that sign a talk page and be awarded a badge. (Example: There would be a picture of Sandbag on the new Super Smash Bros. game's page and when clicked on it will lead to this page. And they would click on the sandbag and sign the talk page to get this badge.)| }} Sandbag Badge }} The Final Howard & Nester Comic Hey, I came across this story and thought you'd be interested, seeing as how you're a big Nintendo Power fan. BlackLodge (talk) 16:53, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart Hi There!, I was wandering do you have a file with all the trophys from Mario Kart?, I would really love too see them!Jeremy Bott (talk) 22:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Jeremy BottJeremy Bott (talk) 22:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "New Wiki News" Hello! How did you get ">The new wiki news..."? ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (talk) 16:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Some Help? :Sure. ::Thanks! I'll try working on getting the image clearer soon.| }} Class System }} Wii U Plans }} Re:Featured articles }} Re:Signature }} | }} Header Template }} SSB Character Contest Help :What image editing programs do you have? ::In photoshop bring up the image and select the bucket dropper then set it to clear (There should be an area that says something like normal with a drop-down bar) then use it on the white space of the image.| }} Image Templates }} Information Gateway :I tried changing it from 2 columns to a tabber. Do you think it looks better this way or the original way?| }} Changes to TOC :I changed it to a blue color. What do you think of it? ::I tried making a few changes to the site's CSS. What do you think of it. Are there any changes I can make to it?| }} Nintendo Power images }} Signature Just wondering, how did you make those letters that you used to customize your signature? I've created my own Logo and would like to use it for mine.The BitMaster (talk) 18:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC)